Sayōnara
by Death101- Fox Version
Summary: TL redone. When the Yu Yu Hakusho characters decide enough is enough, the world of fanfiction is taken by storm. Stories are removed and authors disappear. Now it is Death's turn to face the facts. Rated PG-13 on safe side. G on slack side.
1. Oneshot with Real Ending

**As most of you already know, I wrote Twisted Logic just for kicks and didn't pay any attention to anything but the plot. Then I got a flame saying, you can't write. At the time I didn't really care since the story hadn't been meant to be an award winner. However the idea kept coming to me to redo the story and eventually I did and handed it in for marks for my writer's craft course. Because of that a lot things were changed to helped my fellow writers understand our realm of writing. However, I felt bad that none of the people who I really wrote the story for were able to see the new version since I didn't want to take down my old version. Now I have overcome that problem and have presented for your viewing pleasure, Sayōnara.**

**

* * *

**

"_The doors into death are tiny and open suddenly.  
__They lie in a snake's fang, the tail of the scorpion, wolfsbane, the flight of a spear. Anyone can enter them, at any time." – The Scarab by Catherine Fisher Page 103 _

The room was silent except for the tapping of keys and whimpers from outside the closed door. A girl sat in front of the computer screen, staring as the tapping ceased. Her eyes locked on the blinking line in a staring contest and her mouth muttered words as she read over her passage.

"People write for many reasons. Some write to subtly torture people they don't like or vent harmful emotions. Others write hoping for fame and success. More write to share a story and amuse people. I, myself, write because..."

The thought trailed off into nothing leaving the girl to stare. Her eyes became to cross as she muttered once again, "I write because—"

"If you want to get out alive, o-oh, run for your life."

A sudden rock tune blasted through the speakers of the computer wrenching the girl from her trance. Her eyes swerved to the corner of the screen where a box announced that she had a message from . The cursor flew over but paused in the middle of the screen when a voice yelled, "Night! Your mutt needs a walk! Now!"

The girl rolled her eyes and abandoned her computer for the love of her new puppy. When she returned four hours later, she read the oddest attempt at an April Fools' Day Prank. Although the email clearly was from Hotmail the words said:

"Fanfiction site user,

Due to complaints concerning our anime/manga section, the site has been forced to band all Yu Yu Hakusho related stories. If you have a story that is related to Yu Yu Hakusho please delete it before April 1, 2013. Any Yu Yu Hakusho stories remaining will be deleted, and the user will face a punishment. Thank you.

- Staff at Fanfiction"

For a moment, Night did nothing. She stared at the screen and entertained the idea of emailing FleshandBlood back. A small yelp pulled her from her musings, and she glanced over her shoulder expecting to see her puppy trying to jump the baby gate in the doorway. The colour drained from her face and she struggled to breathe because **he **was standing over the stilling body of her puppy.

He watched as she quickly removed her stories from the fanfiction site and nodded when she was done. Then he vanished in a black blur, leaving Night to rush her puppy to the vet.

Since then, Night refused to think of that moment until she heard that Shea and Kaoru, both fellow fanfiction writers, hadn't been online for months and that Death had refused to delete her stories.

As she sat petting her puppy and staring at the empty computer screen, Night couldn't help but mutter, "Hopefully Death will survive."

"I'm dead," muttered Death as she stared at the blank screen in front of her. Bags had started to form under her eyes, and when she dragged a hand through her hair, it became caught in the tangle. Meows could be heard coming from the room behind her, but she made no motions towards the door. Instead her eyes brightened and a small smirk appeared on her face as her fingers danced on the keyboard.

When a slight creak came from the room behind her, Death's eyes focused only at the lengthening lines of print on her screen. Her cats abruptly stopped their noise mid-mew in the next room, but the older teen typed down another word. A footstep came from the other room. She typed a sentence. Her door opened and closed. A paragraph was taking up the page. The figure made its way towards the desk. The page was covered in black font. It hovered over her. Hands like claws with a heavy object hanging from one hand reached out. A smirk pulled the lips away from the mouth revealing even, white fangs. Without pausing in her typing, Death said, "Hey Elena."

The smirk collapsed into a frown while the figure with the weapon transformed into a young woman with a bag as Elena turned on the overhead lights. "Still writing?" she asked as she sat on the unmade bed.

Death nodded as she clicked save and turned to face her friend. She stretched, arching her back over the back of her chair, before she replied. "Yeah, finally figured out how to write a pretty good battle scene with a believable death thanks to Kurama and his flesh eating plants."

Elena rolled her eyes. "Brilliant. Anything else happen this week while I was working on my essay and prepping for my English exam?"

"Other than me visiting you to annoy you, my physics essay and exams eating my soul, and Toguro eating some weird plant? Nope. Been home all week typing."

"I see." Elena's eyes roamed the room. "Any word from Shea, Kaoru, and Night?"

The smile on Death's face faded slightly. "I talked to Night yesterday when I needed some advice for the battle scene. Shea and Kaoru on the other hand— Look, I'm sure that they're just busy with life. Kaoru was going for her degree so she probably doesn't have time to talk, and Shea probably just went on a trip to see her dad. That's all."

Elena nodded and pulled a copy of the Metro City newspaper out of the bag she was carrying. She passed it to Death who scanned the pages for interesting headlines.

"Why is 'Freak tornado destroys home' circled?" Death asked as she looked up. "Don't tell me you think that Jin—?" The words died in her throat when Elena glared at her.

"Remember back in April when all those weird murders happened where the murderer left bullet holes but no bullets in the victims and the only thing that the cops could find to connect them was the emails from Flesh and Blood?" Elena said as she pointed to the wall of newspaper articles. "I know you kept a clipping."

"But a tornado? Elena, this happened in the Panhandle. They're famous for freak tornadoes. Plus, it's been two months since the deadline. And I really doubt Jin would use his powers over wind to destroy some kid's house just because he wrote a Fanfiction about him. Jin is the awesome, fun-loving demon with the Irish accent, remember? Besides, why would anime characters— if they were real— attack fanfiction writers?"

"You mean besides all those stories where straight boys are gay, smart boys are dumb, and people break up prefect couples?"

Death put the paper down on her desk. "Alright, you got me there. But they still aren't real. It's not possible."

"What else could have done that if it wasn't Jin? And why aren't Kaoru and Shea replying to your emails? Things like this don't just happen so close together and now with this freak of nature," Elena paused. "What if it really is the Yu Yu Hakusho characters coming to life and attacking people?"

A noise that sounded like a cross between a laugh and a yell of aggravation escaped from Death's throat. "I was joking when I said that Yusuke killed them. You know that. Besides, if they are real then they wouldn't be able to kill humans anyway. It's against the rules of the anime, and I don't think spirit energy can affect normal humans like us writers."

"But—"

"They. Aren't. Real. It's just a weird freaky tornado and a serial killer who removes his bullets to keep as trophies like Jack the Ripper removed organs." Popping noises came from Death's back as she stretched again before directing herself to the kitchen. "I think I'm going to have some breakfast. Want some?"

Elena shook her head. "I think I'll just watch TV and play with the kittens. So when are we leaving?"

"To go where?"

"Home, we decided that— oh yeah! I forgot about your job. So I guess I'm driving home alone."

"Yeah. I could send the cats with you so that they can see Grandma though."

"You would lock me up in a car with two noisy cats for four hours?"

The teen smiled at her friend. "Oh course. They're great at keeping you awake." Her smile faded as she noticed a small potted fern sitting on a stand in the middle of her living room. Haku and Toguro, her two cats, were sniffing around the new addition to the house in interest while she turned to Elena and asked, "Why is there a plant in the middle of my room?"

Elena frowned as she sat down in front of the TV. "You mean you didn't get it?"

Shaking her head, she put both her kittens on the floor. "I told you. I was home all week working on my essay except for the times I took a break to annoy you and take my exams. Wonder if it came with a card." She began to move the leaves near the base of the plant around when the phone rang. Death sighed and rubbed her eyes again. "If that is the Mark prank-calling me again about some guy I 'have to meet', I'm going to scream," she muttered over her shoulder to Elena who had turned in her chair. "Hello?"

A young man's voice came over the phone asking, "Is this the residence of," he hesitated, "Death?" He paused again, and when he spoke next his voice sounded muffled. "Really funny guys. Couldn't come up with a better name?" There was silence again until the boy spoke again, his voice at regular volume. "I'm sorry about disturbing you. Have a nice day."

"Actually my name is Death," Death said quickly before the boy could hang up.

"Oh… Well, I'm from Rose and Hope... I'm just making sure that you got the plant. Your roommate said that he'd take it but we like to make sure that jealous boyfriends don't destroy the plants."

Her eyes widened. "I think you have the wrong apartment. I don't have a roommate."

Papers rustled from the other end. "Apartment number hundred and thirteen right?"

"Yeah."

"According to the invoice I have, Mr. Meshi ordered a potted plant to be delivered to Apartment hundred and thirteen for Death but Mr. John Kura-something received it for you because you weren't home."

"Sorry but I don't know anyone by those names."

"At all?"

"Nope. Not unless the university boys are playing a prank on me."

"You and me both but it sounds like you got yourself a free plant in any case. Have a good day."

She replied and hung up before turning to Elena and summarizing the conversation for her. After they conversed for ten minutes about how stupid man could be, Death resumed her plan to make herself some breakfast. The activity somehow lead to Elena asking her about the new boy on campus, John Kura-something, and Death making a reference to Yu Yu Hakusho, which her friend did not get. Finally, the conversation ended with the breakfast-eating teen, saying, "I'm not the one who thinks anime characters are out for revenge."

The teen opened her mouth, paused, and closed it. Her eyes narrowed as she tried to think of a comeback. However, the best she managed was, "What are your cats eating?"

Caught unaware, Death turned to look over her shoulder and saw that both her cats were attacking a blue envelope. After placing her toast on the table out of the reach of kitty paws, she went to rescue the envelope. When she returned to the kitchen she held the letter up for her friend to see. In the middle of the envelope was the word "Death" written in swirly, fancy handwriting.

Elena frowned when she saw the writing. "Looks like the boys learned how to write as well or maybe they got one of the girls to do it for them," she said.

Death nodded. "I'm starting to wonder if the guys really did this," she muttered softly.

"Maybe Mark told John about you and he likes you and has just been getting his courage up to ask you out? That would explain his insistence about you meeting that guy."

"Why would someone have to work up their courage to ask me out?"

"Because you have a history of turning down boys?"

"True." She looked up and spotted the clock on the wall behind Elena. "Speaking of courage, if you don't get out of here now you're going to be late for your English exam."

Elena glanced at the clock before jumping up as if she had been electrocuted. She quickly grabbed her bag and ran towards the door. "Wish me luck and promise you won't read the letter without me?"

Death nodded. "Luck and promise. See ya after the exam."

A rushed wave as Elena darted out the door was her only reply as the apartment became Elena free. After staring at the door for a moment, she stretched once again and started to make her way back to her computer in her bedroom. Her two cats intersected her before she made it to the door, meowing loudly for attention. She stroked their fur for a moment before she entered her room where she dressed herself in comfortable clothing. After patting each cat once on the head, she slipped on a light coat and walked towards the door. Over her shoulder she said, "I'm going out for a walk. Behave." A second later she disappeared out the door.

For a while she headed to the university, her thoughts trying to remain focused on the area around her, but her subconscious refused to leave her. Instead it dragged her back to consider the situation she found herself in.

'The plant had to be placed in my room by someone,' she thought. 'And if it wasn't the guys pretending to be a Mr. John Kura, then it would have to be a guy called John Kura. So that means someone I don't know got into my apartment and placed the potted fern there. But why?'

Her mind returned to the email but she shook her head. She refused to believe that anime characters were real and that the plant was a sign. Noticing that she was closer to the park than the university, Death changed directions and wandered down the many paths in the park. Once again, she was distracted from her thoughts until she noticed a person littering and a small child copying them. Her mind went blank except for one word. Copycat.

"Of course!" she muttered before returning to her silent thoughts. 'I probably forgot to lock the window and that's how Mr. John got in. And he's probably just a copycat pretending to be Kurama because of those murders without bullets. I'm such an idiot. Even if it is a copycat, I won't have to worry about anything if I lock all my windows and door because it won't be the real Kurama, because he isn't real! Maybe I should sleep with a knife thou—'

The world suddenly tilted as Death found herself yanked towards the middle of the sidewalk with a hand wrapped around her wrist like a noose. She pulled back and turned ready to question the person when the words caught in her throat. Familiar eyes stared into hers.

"I am sorry, miss. I thought you were going to walk into the pole."

She tried to speak, to call for help, but the noose at her wrist cut off the words.

"Miss, are you alright?" The man released her to take a step closer. "Perhaps I should see you home."

He reached out to touch her again but Death jerked away before the noose could silence her again.

"Fine. I'm fine. I've gotta go. Thank you. Bye."

She ran from that spot as quickly as she had spoken. Unfortunately, she ran with as much direction as her words had been given. Her mind kept going back to the man. Whoever the copycat was, he had gone all out. Every hair was just right, so red that it looked almost purple and so long that it reached the man's mid back. And the eyes. The eyes were so green they looked real but at the same time fake. Like they had been animated, drawn.

The burning of her lungs and pain in her shoulders caused her to finally stop running. As she tried to force energy-giving oxygen into her lungs, she leaned over, hands on her knees. Her mouth was dry. Her legs were killing her, and she managed to pull a muscle somewhere in the run, but the tingling of the knowledge she was alone was wonderful. Eventually, she eased herself back into an upright position and realized her location. A tall, ancient building stood before her with a sign declaring to all that it was Metro City's best library.

In the corner of her eye, she saw a spot of red. Death ducked into the library and made for the computer room. The whole time she kept an eye out for a red-haired man with a black coat. As she dropped into a chair beside an elderly man, she was aware that all eyes in the room were burning a hole into her back and side.

'I must look like I'm running from a devil,' she thought as she signed into Hotmail. 'In a way I guess I am.'

Her email was empty. Kaoru and Shea either hadn't replied or received the emails.

'They might even be de—'She cut the thought off. She refused to believe that she and Night were the last ones left. Praying, Death signed into MSN. Nothing. They weren't online either. She lowered her head into her hands and stared at the screen.

"What's going on?" she muttered.

As if in reply, a little blue box in the corner of the screen appeared. Death felt her eyes widen and her heart began to beat irately. According to the box, she had just logged in from her home computer as well. Her mind started to blanken as she typed an email to herself.

"First, why are you stalking me? Second, keep your hands off my cats!"

Within seconds, the copycat replied, "I did warn you, you know. Also, you do not have to fear for your cats. The plant that the smaller of the two had eaten only made him sick. It could not kill him. I am only interested in punishing you. However, I agree that the greatest punishment would be knowing that you were the cause of your dear pets' demise. Finally, I would not recommend calling the police. They will not be able to help you."

Before she could send another email, he had logged off from her home computer. She stared at the screen for a second as the blurring of her mind reduced and she was left numb.

"I'm dreaming," she told herself. "And I'm waking up. This always happens right before I wake up. Everything feels real but it's not."

She looked down at her hands and watched as they twitched. "I'm in denial," she muttered.

"You're in something, I'd wager."

The kind elderly voice ripped her from her thoughts causing her to turn her attention to the left. A winkled face stared back at her as the old man said, "You shouldn't let him win so easily."

"Pardon?"

"Kurama. I saw him pull you on the path. You shouldn't let him win so easily. That boy could use a good talking to, and he won't listen to any of us so it will have to be you. Twist his logic and convince him that it was a good thing that you wrote those stories."

Before Death could say anything, the old man disappeared in a pink smoke cloud. At first, all she could do was stare at the spot where the old man had once sat as her mind slowly went over his words.

It was all real. Kurama was real!

She turned her attention back to the computer to stare at the last message Kurama had sent her. The words "greatest punishment" seemed to grow.

And he was mad.

Colour drained out of her face as she tried to avoid thinking about what Kurama could do to her. Though her subconscious was stubborn, she finally managed to think of something more logical. Running a quick mental scan of all her stories she searched for any reasons for Kurama's behaviour. For a moment her mind was blank. She hadn't forced him to be a couple with one of his male friends. Never in her stories had she attacked his mother or badmouthed her. And she tried her best to keep him as in character as possible. Why was he after her? The answer was a slap in the face as she recalled the painful torture scene in chapter fifteen and that near death in chapter eighteen not to mention all the emotional torture throughout the stories.

'That's still no reason to attack me or my cats,' she decided as she checked her emails and tried to think of what to do next. As she sat at the computer, another thought attacked her as she stared at the email Kurama had sent her. The pain at the sight of her dead cats would be nothing compared to—

Death dashed out of the computer room and over to the phones. When she grabbed a phone, she dialled the wrong number twice before she finally dialled her parents' home phone number. Seconds later the phone was ringing.

It rang once.

Twice.

Three times. 'Why haven't they picked up?' Death wondered as she rubbed the material of her shirt between her fingers.

Four times. 'They're just out. Walking the dog.'

Five times. 'They're walking the dog. They're okay. They're okay.'

Six times—

"Hello?"

Death almost gasped in relief. "Mom? How are things?"

"Serena? Are you okay? Is everything okay? You sound upset."

Too late Death realized that her voice was revealing her emotions. "E-everything's okay. How is everyone? Has anything strange happened?"

"No, nothing. Are you okay?"

She tried to sound like her usual laid-back self and steady her breathing. "I'm fine. Just got attacked by Haku and Toguro. The little guys jumped me when I came out of my room. I just thought I would call and make sure that Shiaira's potty training was going good."

"It's going fine. She still bites a bit but she'll be out of that soon. But that's not the real reason you called, is it?"

"Actually, I do need a favour. I need someone to look after Haku and Toguro after I— While I'm gone for a trip."

"Sure. When are you leaving?"

"Tonight."

"Tonight?"

"Yeah. Sorry about being last minute." Her steadying tone pleased her. "I just forgot about it with my writing and all."

"It's alright. I just wish you would call more when you didn't need a favour."

Death nodded though she knew her mom couldn't see her. "I know. Sorry. Maybe I'll come by later and stay a few weeks after I'm back from the trip?"

She could almost see the smile on her mother's face. "Sounds good. So how are your cats getting here?"

"Elena's driving them. She's leaving tonight."

"Alright, have a good trip then."

"Thanks. Love you mom."

She hung up the phone and stared into space for a moment before she realized that she was alone. Alone in a library. Alone in a colossal library where noises are muffled. A library where if she screamed no one would hear.

Turning to her left, she dashed down the line of doors until she got to the exit. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door and turned towards her apartment. She ran the whole way and right past the red haired man in the lobby who watched as she ran up the stairs rather than using the elevator. Panting for breath and trying to ignore the pain in her knees, legs, and chest, Death rushed into her apartment, nearly giving her cats a heart attack.

She rushed right past them and into her room. Trying to remain sane, she grabbed their things and put everything in the cat carrier. Then she turned to her cats. Haku decided to approach her in the usual way and rubbed up against her legs. Toguro, deciding that the cat carrier meant another road trip, ran for the back room. Knowing full well that Kurama was on his way up, Death placed the cat carrier down and placed Haku in it. Regret made her almost pause to pet the cat, but fear caused her to close the door and chase after the second cat. A few scratches later, Toguro was in the cat carrier as well.

After she locked up her apartment, she hurried towards the stairs. As she passed the elevator, the doors dinged open. She didn't even glance over her shoulder but stared at the carrier in her right hand as she continued to the stairs. Footsteps followed her. Death started to walk faster. The footsteps quickened. She paused to open the door. A hand grabbed her shoulder.

"What is up with you?" Elena asked as she turned the teen to face her. "I called your name three times as you were running to the stairs."

She tried to smile. "Sorry about that. The cats meowing must have short-circuited my hearing."

"Why do you have your cats in a carrier?"

"I need a favour. Apparently my chem class is going on a trip to see some new lab and I can't leave the boys alone so…" Death's words trailed off as she waited for Elena's reaction.

Her friend sighed and nodded. "Fine. I guess I can survive the car ride with them. Just take them to your parents' house?"

"Yeah and thanks. You have no idea how much of a lifesaver you are. Really."

Elena grinned as she took the carrier. "No problem. By the way, some guy in the lobby—"

"Serena-chan!"

Death's shoulders almost reached her ears and her heart almost jumped out of her chest when she heard him shout her name. With legs as heavy as lead, she turned and came face to face with him.

Kurama had a charmer's smile on his face as he strolled towards them. "I am glad I found you. The teacher would like us to head out now." He noticed Elena, bowed, and said, "Konichiwa, I am John Kurachi."

Elena seemed completely star dazed as she stared at him. "Hi, Elena Parkerson."

His smile grew. "So you are the one Serena has told me so much about. It is nice to finally meet one of my girlfriend's friends."

Both Death's and Elena's jaws hit the floor.

He raised one of his eyebrows. "You did not tell her about me?" He asked as he wrapped an arm around Death. "I am a bit hurt, Serena-chan."

Elena nodded. "Yeah, why didn't you tell me about him?"

Death looked back and forth between Kurama and Elena before finally saying, "Because I didn't know we were even that serious? I just met you, right?"

Her eyes widened as Kurama leaned closer to her. "I would not say that."

A sudden and furious hiss came from the carrier Elena was still holding, reminding Death of her responsibility as a pet owner. She ripped herself from Kurama's arms and quickly joined Elena by the entrance to the stairs. "I'll be right back. I just have to make sure that the boys are comfortable in Elena's car."

Kurama smiled. "I will be waiting then." He nodded to Elena. "Sayonara, Elena-san."

Death almost had Elena out the door when she said, "Oh! What about the card?"

"What card?"

"The one that came with the plant."

Death mentally groaned. "How about I get it while you get the boys comfortable?"

Elena nodded and disappeared down the stairs while Death turned back the way she had come. She couldn't see Kurama in the halls but had no doubt where he was waiting. When she opened her door, she found him. He was sitting on the couch looking completely at home. Without making eye contact, she walked past him and grabbed the card. She knew he was watching her like a fox watching a tender young rabbit but she refused to show more fear. Turning on her heel, she started to walk past him, but his voice stopped her. It was colder than any steel blade against her throat.

"I suggest reading the card once you reach the car. Please do what it says. The last thing we want are Fanfiction writing ghosts. Once you are done, I would strongly recommend coming back here unless you do not care about the people around you."

She could feel her limbs wanting to dart from the room, but she forced herself to walk slowly. Once she was in the hall and hidden from his view, she dashed down to where Elena was waiting with Haku and Toguro.

"Got it," Death said as she walked over.

Elena grinned. "What are you waiting for? Read it!"

She took a deep breath and quickly scanned the words before reading them aloud.

"Say goodbye to the moon and stars for they disappear in your splendour.

Say goodbye to the wind and the rain for I will protect you.

Say goodbye to mother and father for I will be your family now.

Say goodbye to sadness and fear for I will always be near.

Say hello to our new life.

Love,

John," she muttered, wishing the sour taste of fear would leave her mouth.

Elena, on the other hand, burst into squeals. "Now I see why you didn't want me to read it. You didn't want me to know about him until the wedding. So how did you meet? What's he like? Does he have a brother?"

Death tried to smile and appear as if Elena had hit the nail on the head. "Yeah… sorry about that. John and I… we aren't really… well I guess we are together, but it just seemed too soon to be certain, you know?"

"We totally have to show him to your parents after you guys come back from your chem trip."

Death nodded and let out a nervous laugh. "Yeah. I guess we will. Anyways, have a good trip." She reached through the window and touched each cat's paw. "Don't let her fall asleep at the wheel, you two."

They mewed in reply as Elena started the car. "I doubt there'll be any problems," she said with a nod. "Have fun with John-kun!"

Death nodded and waved until the car disappeared down the road, leaving her stranded. Head up, she walked like a lady to her execution. She opened the door, ready to give Kurama a debate only to be silenced. She had forgotten about the plant and now she saw it had grown. A lot. The leaves covered the walls and the ceiling. Vines extended from the pot as well, crawling on the floor like long, thin, green snakes. The master of it all sat on a chair. Dark red branches as thick as tree trunks grew from the chair and from the ends that looked like faces, acid dripped. The branches framed the piece as though Kurama sat on a throne and not just a simple wooden chair.

Suddenly, the rage boiled up in her soul again and she found herself shouting at the man.

"This is not fair. All I did was write a couple of stories. And now you are going to kill me and maybe even attack my family because of it?"

"I did warn you."

"By an email from Fanfiction that could have been an April Fools' prank. How is that a warning?"

"We sent other warnings."

"By poisoning my cat?"

Kurama smiled and motioned with his hand towards a chair sitting opposite to him. "You should sit. With all this stress, you could collapse."

"I'll stand. I've been sitting all day."

He nodded and looked out the window to where Toguro had eaten the plant. "Actually the plant was not my doing. The weed grew on its own, and the cat ate it on its own free will."

"Then what warnings did you send?"

He frowned. "Emails."

"I didn't get any emails stating I was to remove my stories or perish."

"Then I am afraid to say that they were placed in junk and deleted. Unfortunately, the fact that you did not receive the warnings has no impact on what I am about to do. If I allowed you to live, then all the others would have to let their prey live as well. " He ran his hand through his hair, watching for her reaction.

She ignored the warning. "So why me then? Why not some hardcore Hiei X Kurama fan girl?"

"How do you know that I have not punished any other people?"

"No news reports have shown up about people being cut to ribbons by thorns or eaten by plants."

Kurama chuckled slightly as he paused to stroke of the acid-dripping plant heads. "It is amusing how much faith you have in your media. How do you know that there are no bodies waiting to be found that have been 'cut to ribbons'?"

Her mouth went dry. "Just because we wrote stuff about you and the other characters doesn't mean that it's right for you to kill us off."

"Perhaps, but what right did you have to write such stories in the first place?"

"Did it ever occur to you guys that the reason we write fanfiction or any sort of story is because we are missing that in our lives?"

Kurama frowned. "That?"

She nodded, a smile coming to her face. "People who write action are missing action so they write stories about Yusuke going to rescue Keiko from some demon or something. If a kid is missing a person to vent to, they write about their OC venting to Hiei about how life sucks. If a kid is missing a friend, they write that they make friends with the gang and get roped into trouble. If someone wants a bit of trouble or danger in their life, boom a story about you guys saving the world again is born. And if someone is missing humour, they write a joke. We're only human so the jokes often are at your expense. We can't help it that we are sadists."

"And that is why authors write?"

"One of the reasons."

"So what are you missing?"

Death paused and felt her face flush. One word came her to mind but she couldn't say it. Instead she said, "Action and a life?"

Kurama smiled thinly and stood. "I am afraid you are correct. Very shortly, you will be missing your life."

She had hoped to end on a joke. An appeal to Kurama's human side. But it looked like she had just signed her death sentence. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Kurama reach up to his hair once more and pulled out a rose. What was once her favourite flower was now about to become an instrument in her hated demise. Irony sure had a sick sense of humour. With a flick of his wrist, the charming flower transformed into a green, thorn covered whip that could cut through the thickest steel.

However, Death wasn't looking right at him and she noticed the silver glint of light. The door was still open. If she ran— Without thinking of a plan, she ran to the door. Unfortunately, she had forgotten about the plants underfoot. The vines wrapped around her feet, tripping her as the door was slammed shut by the fern leaves. She hit the ground hard. Small cuts opened in her cheeks and clothing where she had rubbed against the huge fern leaves that had become razor sharp. The vine loosely snaked their way up to her waist as she tried to get up. The fern she had landed on forced her into a sitting position as the vines coiled around her arms while she struggled.

Kurama seemed disappointed as he looked down on her. "I had hoped that you would at least provide a challenge after you managed to avoid me in the streets by keeping yourself around innocents."

Death glared at him, but her glare was not of a battle hardened warrior. Instead it was of a small child who was scared witless but was trying to be strong. Tears had started to form in her eyes but she glared through them.

"You could have run, you know," Kurama said more to himself than to her. "You could have stayed at your parents' home."

"And watch you kill my family? Hell no!" With her teeth revealed in a feral snarl, she appeared wolf like. Death, aware of her appearance, growled as Kurama took a step forward.

"Surely that would be preferable to this situation."

Death's eyes flashed as she gritted her teeth. "Just drop dead! Would seeing your mother die because you decided to hide behind her like a little boy be preferable to you dying away from home and her blissfully unaware?"

Kurama's eyes widened slightly before narrowing once more.

"I admit I cannot say anything to counter your words." The vines tightened their grip on Death so that it was now painful. "However, if you knew the reason why I am doing this, I believe you would appreciate the irony."

"And that reason is?"

"I am not punishing authors to better my reputation and erase all knowledge about those stories in which you authors insist on portraying me as either a sex-driven teenager or a completely emotionless computer. I am punishing authors for my mother."

Death was silent, and her glare weakened. Kurama spotted this and sat down on his throne once more.

"She came across one of your Fanfiction sites. On it she discovered the Yu Yu Hakusho section. Unaware of what she would find, she entered the section. At the top was a story about her and my stepfather. Curious, she decided to read it. My stepfather entered soon afterwards and saw my mother on the computer reading about how a person, who she did not yet recognize as herself, was cheating on her husband. When she noticed my stepfather, she closed the screen and greeted him.

"Later he returned to the site to read the story. Unfortunately, the chapter had ended before the fictional version of stepfather's point of view was known and there were no author notes. My stepfather believed it to be fact, and thought my mother was sharing this knowledge with the world since it was written in first person from her point of view.

"Believing this, he filed for a divorce. That was three months ago. The divorce is still in its early stages, but my mother is rapidly losing health and hope. Also, because of the nature of the accusation, my mother is unable to convince my stepfather what he saw was false. Even if she manages to at a later date, it does not mater. The trust between them is gone. Their marriage is over, and my mother has fallen ill again. She is not expected to live much longer."

If Death had been the sort of girl who yelled hurtful things rashly or was able to completely ignore the fact that Kurama was a son trying to avenge his mother, she could have yelled, "Then why are you taking it out on other people!" But she wasn't that sort of girl. Instead she just sat there, her snarl gone. She was once again a human woman, and out of fear of worsening the situation emotionally, she remained silent.

This did not go unnoticed by Kurama. He had looked away during the telling of his tale, and he still did not turn his head as he said, "I am surprised you have nothing to say. I would have thought you would be telling me that attacking other people would not stop the problem."

She turned her head away. "Just because I yell at you now doesn't mean you'll listen to me after you kill me."

"But speaking now could save your life," Kurama pointed out as he studied the forming clouds outside the window.

"Would it?" She looked at him. Her eyes were once again like the child she had been when she first watched the anime.

He was silent before he smiled thinly once more. "I suppose you are right." He stood. "As I said before, I cannot let you live if I wish to continue on my path." He raised his weapon and finally turned his head to face her, a soft smile on his face. "Sayonara Serena."


	2. Happy Ending if You Wish

**A/N: The original had a possibility of a good ending so I figured I might as well finally post this as the ending. This was supposed to be a sort of sequel oneshot but I couldn't figure out how to make it longer so if you didn't want Serena to die, keep reading. If you want a cliff hanger ending, stop reading now. Enjoy.**

**-D101**

**Sayonara  
The Alternative Ending  
AKA Wanted – Perfect Man**

'_Yes,' he added, 'you are to be envied. You have had an experience. I should like the experience of having come so near to death. To have that, yet survive— do you not feel yourself different since then, Madame?'  
__-Agatha Christie's Destination Unknown Page 118_

"I still can't freaking believe I didn't notice anything was wrong!"

The girl known as Death nodded as she took another sip of her smoothie. Behind her glasses, her brown eyes were watchful for any unnatural hair colours or odd eyes in the people around her. Ever since **that** incident she found herself ever watchful and tense but who could blame her? She had just narrowly survived being another victim of a serial killer. A serial killer who was supposed to be fictional.

"I should have noticed something was wrong! Damn it! That jerk was so obvious too! Acting like he was your boyfriend and acting so cutesy! You won't even look at guys half the time."

Death sighed as she turned her attention back to her friend. "Look, Elena. Stop blaming yourself. There was nothing you could do. Heck, even the police were useless against Kurama's powers. It was only because of Botan that I'm alive right now."

"But—"

"No. Stop blaming yourself or else. Even if you had known and tried to stop it, he would have either used his powers on you to make you forget or he would have killed you. I'm okay now. The Yu Yu Hakusho characters have decided to stop looking for revenge. Fan fiction writers are safe. And it's summer break. I think we should just kick back and enjoy ourselves."

The other girl shook her head so hard that some of her brown hair slipped from the grasp of her hair clips. "Hell no! We can't kick back! What if more characters are out there looking for revenge? Ones who won't give you notice?"

Death sighed again as she glanced around the café. Her shoulders stiffened for a few seconds when she saw someone with unusually long black hair and a cowboy hat. She calmed instantly when she saw the person was a girl and not wearing a sword. "Look, Elena. Out of all the anime characters, the Yu Yu Hakusho guys are probably one of the most rash and bull-headed out there. If they gave us warning, I'm sure all the other characters who give a damn will too."

"What about Vegeta?"

"Bulma would force him to wait. Besides, I don't write Dragon Ball fics that even touch him. He's like Hiei. Too difficult to write. Goten would laugh and calm Trunks down if I somehow ticked him off. Batman won't care. Danny would laugh. The Yu-Gi-Oh! characters will be busy with Yaoi fangirls and D doesn't give a damn. Face it I'm fine. Seriously, Elena. It's okay."

Elena stood up and slammed both her hands onto the table causing everyone in the café to stare at them.

"No it isn't freaking okay! Anime characters are freaking real and you nearly got freaking killed by freaking one of them and now you're freaking telling me it's okay? It's not okay! It will never be okay again! Freaking anime characters are real!"

Death grinned. "Wow. Someone sure is a potty mouth. I guess university does bring out new words." She laughed a little but it was hollow. "With the fuss you're making, you'd almost think you were the one who was attacked. Now sit down and I'll tell you why I'm not freaking out."

Elena glared at Death again but sat down. Death sighed for the third time and scanned the café once again before turning back to her friend. "A wise woman once wrote, 'You are to be envied. You have had an experience. You…' I can't remember the rest but basically I nearly died but I **didn't**. And that is the point. I didn't die. I'm still here even though others aren't and I wouldn't be alive if there wasn't a reason."

"You're a horrible liar. That's not the real reason you are so calm. That's just the bullshit reason you're using to try to get me to shut up. Now what's the real reason?"

Death sighed and she mentally hoped it was for the last time that day. "Okay. So maybe I don't really believe that I'm alive for a reason. (Well not completely.) Basically, this experience taught me a few things. Kurama may have been trying to kill me but he did open my eyes to something."

"And what's that?"

"Why I write."

Elena stared at her friend for a few seconds before shaking her head. "Kurama really screwed with your head, didn't he?"

Death rolled her eyes. She took another sip of her drink before answering. "Actually I messed with his. Just before he was going to… kill me, I launched into a speech about how authors write because they are missing something in their lives."

"Bullshit."

"What?"

"That's BS and you know it."

"Well I admit I'm not craving action anymore since nearly learning the ending to my story but isn't that a little harsh?"

"That's not what I meant."

Death tilted her head to the side as she blinked. Elena, in turn, took a sip of her ice coffee before replying. "Kurama obviously doesn't know you very well but I do. You aren't writing because you're missing something. You're writing to make others realize what they are missing."

"So what are **you** missing according to my stories?"

Elena grinned. "A boyfriend."

**A/N: And Serena did an anime fall down. Haha. Well I hoped you enjoyed and I think we can all agree this is a far better alternative ending than the dream ending. Thanks for reading!**

**-d101**

_P.S I do not own any of the animes, mangas, comic books, novel, or TV shows mentioned. I only own Elena and Death._


	3. April Fools

**In Which Characters try to Play a Prank**

Fan Fiction site user,

Due to complaints and financial restraints, the site known as Fan Fiction Dot Net will be closing at the end of this month. Shutdown will begin in the story archives, then the forums, and finally the accounts. If you wish to retain a copy of your stories, please use the back-up feature found in your log-in screen and save your stories onto your computer. To avoid any problems, it is recommended you back up your stories by **April 2, 2014**. Fan Fiction administrators cannot be held liable for any information that is lost in this process.

Please share this message with all your readers and friends.

Thank you,

- Staff at Fan Fiction

_Wonder what sort of complaints they got and why couldn't I have gotten this message sooner?_

_-D101_

* * *

The room was dark except for the light of the computer. The only way she could recognize people was from their voices. There were six people in the room. Two she knew. Four she didn't know.

"Think they'll buy it?" Yusuke asked as he clicked the send button.

A young voice about Yusuke's age and around the same emotional wavelength replied, "Doubt it."

"Bet you twenty dollars someone at least asks to make sure it's not real rather than assuming it is," an older voice, about that of a man, suggested.

"Pass," an equally old voice replied.

"I'll take that bet," a third older voice said, his voice filled with reckless confidence.

A smile came to her face as she recognized Kuwabara's gravelly voice. "What's the matter? Don't trust a street punk to know a good con?"

And they were arguing again. Serena didn't know what was more annoying. Being stuck in limbo until the whole thing worked itself out, or not being able to have her own say in the matter. It was obviously an April Fool's prank. The notice hadn't appeared anywhere on the site and the email she had received it from was a Yahoo address. It was obviously an April Fool's prank. Although even she had to admit posing as an author and posting the message on the site as an author's note was a nice touch. Would have been nicer if they hadn't used her account but what could you do? When you're dead, identity theft is the least of your problems because more of your time was spent being annoyed by the living.

Speaking of annoying, the three teens were arguing between themselves while the other males seemed to be laughing. No one was watching the computer and no one would notice if a certain spirit was to type a message. Careful to avoid Kuwabara, the only one with a high enough spirit sense to realize her presence, she ducked around corners and tripped her way through one of the men. He gave a shiver as her body passed through her but seemed to write it off when one of his friends questioned him.

The three teens were still fighting and the email account was still open on the computer. She typed out the email quickly and then posted a new chapter to the notice the boys had posted. Finally, she opened the word processor on the computer. With a few taps of the keyboard her message appeared. When the boys finally looked back to the computer they would realize even ghosts could have a say. Serena grinned and let out a laugh as she turned from the computer. Her eyes widened when she realized Kuwabara had heard her laugh and she quickly disappeared through the floor.

She heard feet run towards the computer and waited a moment before poking her head through. All the males were staring in confusion at the message on the screen.

Written in large white stenciled letters on a black background were the words "April Fools from the real D101".

* * *

**A/N:** I hope my April Fool's prank didn't give everyone too many heart attacks but it matched so well with _Sayonara_ that I had to do it. I hope this little bonus chapter makes up for it. Also, to those of you who are not aware, _Sayonara_ and _Twisted Logic_ have a new baby brother, _Fictional City PD_. This story briefly explains how _Sayonara_ and _Twisted Logic_ came to occur and the aftermath. Thanks for playing!

-D101 (The one and only)


End file.
